


Jump

by Swirl_O_Whirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Art, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirl_O_Whirl/pseuds/Swirl_O_Whirl
Summary: Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith.  A silly fic based on the variant cover of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #69





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic is based on a variant cover, illustrated by Nick Roche, for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #69 which will be on sale later this month. I find the cover to be both humorous and bemusing and have wondered what exactly the context behind such an image would be. So, here is my interpretation on what exactly is going on behind this cover. Enjoy!

“No.”

“Come on, dude.  It would be cool!”

“How does anything about this plan sound ‘cool’? If you ask me, it just sounds embarrassing and…undignified.”

Mondo Gecko sighed as he craned his head up to ‘face’ the mutant snapping turtle before him.  He knew Slash would be adverse to the idea, Hell he would be surprised if he wasn’t, but he never expected him to be so stubborn.

“Look, it only has to be for a few minutes and then we can just go and move on with our lives.”

“That is easy for you to say, you do not face the risk of your shell getting cracked.”

“Dude, seriously?  Your shell is, like, indestructible!”

The snapping turtle glared down at the gecko.

“And it could be fun!”

Slash crossed his arms.

Well, shit.  He didn’t want to do this, but sometimes a mutant had to play dirty.

“Alright, you got me!  You don’t want to do it then we don’t gotta do it.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s just a shame.  Mikey was really looking forward to it.”

Three…two…one…

“Pardon?”

* * *

“You sure you’re OK with this big guy?  You seem a bit tense.”

“I appreciate your concern Mikey, but I am just fine.”

“Alright, dude.  Just let me know if you shell starts to hurt or anything, OK?”

“Of course.”

“AHEM!”

The blush that spread across Slash’s face could not have been more adorable.  What a dork.

“If you two are done, let’s get this show on the road!”

The snapping turtle held back a groan of annoyance and began to kneel on the cold stone rooftop. 

“Ready?”

There was a brief pause followed by a grumbled “Yes”.

With a running start Mondo ran across the small brick structure which held the stairways leading to the apartment complex below their feet.  Then, he put all of his energy into a great leap, all while getting his skateboard into position.

**_*clack*_ **

                                                             

The skateboard hit the turtle’s shell.  The board made a satisfying “clack” as the wheels hit Slash’s spiked carapace.  After the initial impact Mondo quickly leapt upwards, causing the skateboard to spin in mid-air.

 Mondo was wrong, this wasn’t cool: it was **_awesome_**!

“Sweet!  I can’t wait for my turn!” Mikey exclaimed from the brick structure Mondo just jumped from.

“Don’t worry, _amigo_.  You’ll get your turn as soon as I’m done here!”

He managed to pull off a few more great jumps, when suddenly the gecko felt his board was no longer on stable ‘ground’. With a, totally not wimpy, yelp the lizard unceremoniously flopped down onto the ground.  He turned to face the cause of his fall, who was suddenly very interested in looking for dirt under his claws.

“Sorry.  I had an itch,” Slash lied.

Mondo rubbed his aching rear; he totally deserved that.

“You can have your turn now, Mikey.”

“Alright!  Here I come big guy!”

Mondo Gecko had to admit that this plan probably wasn’t the best, Hell he knew he _majorly_ owed the snapping turtle for this.  But seeing the smile on Slash’s face as Mikey jumped towards him? Totally worth it.


End file.
